Disgracefully Innocent
by Netella
Summary: (Vergil/Reader) You thought you had it all, that was until you lost it. You didn't know what you had until it was gone, covered in sin and shame...only one man can save you from that darkness.
1. Beginning Of It All

You thought you had it all, a loving family, a warm home, and money. Your father owned a company that sold all types of technical items for people to use, your mother was beautiful and had been close friends with a blonde woman known as Eva.

They had been friends ever since primary school, best friends who were like sisters - they did so much together. Had their fair share of heartbreak, crushes, and arguments from time to time. But of course, they always made up in the end. It wasn't going to take too long for them to find a man; for them to fall in love and attend each other's weddings. Of course, for Eva's, it only consisted of them. One bride's maid and one best man.

The secret kept and would eventually be buried with their death's. Your parents didn't know the truth, even Eva couldn't tell her best friend she married a powerful demon. Soon, you were born first then your soon to be close friends three years later; the twins.

As a child, you were happy and kind, open and honest to both of the white-haired twins. During those times you were with him, it seemed like you cared more about the younger twin than the older, deep down, you were concerned and cared about the older just as much.

"Let's play hide and seek!" You smiled, suggesting to the two who smiled back. Yes, both of them were identical, but there was always a way to tell them apart, even you could figure it out. Beside's the tone in their voice, they usually had different colours in their clothes.

"You have to start counting to ten, Dante!" You giggled, quickly running off to find a good hiding spot.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Dante shouted, eagerly looking for you and his older brother. Although, you had a habit of running to a different hiding spot when he was close to finding you. Eventually, you stopped and hid. Backing slightly to only find out it was occupied by the older brother.

"Vergil!" You exclaimed, "shh! Dante will find us." He whispered to you, keeping quiet until footsteps were getting closer. Then a head peaked out, the boy pouted, he didn't like that they shared a hiding spot. He and you never seemed to do that _!_

"Hey! No fair," even for their age...they didn't act like their age. Like usual boys did, played with cars, play in the dirt and got messy, called girls gross and avoided them because of **'** cooties **'**. They were slightly more mature while still being children.

"Children! Lunch!" Your mother called out, as all three departed and ran to the table that sat outside, a few simple metal chairs and plastic plates. Healthy and meaty food presented upon the glass table, covered with clear plastic for protection from dirt...and bird shit.

Everyone was so happy, while the twins got homeschooled, you went to a private school, the best school in the state; you had to be rich to attend it plus the school fees were _VERY_ expensive. Their education system was top notch, their teachers were paid more than what any normal teacher would. You made friends there, girls and boys who cared and some...who pretended too. Because your family was much richer than theirs, some students didn't like you for that, and the very same who were acting so high and mighty, posh and snobby because of their status.

One day, you wanted to go over to the twin's place. Your mother covered your eyes, the sight wasn't suitable for children; you weren't _that_ young. You could peak, just slightly from your mother's eyes. A ruined house, shambles and burned to the ground, a foul smell of burning and smoke still filling the grey skies.

"No...No..." You heard your mother cry, you never heard it before and you didn't want to look at her, didn't want to remove her hand that shielded your eyes. It was heartbreaking, you knew you couldn't cheer her up at all - she realized she lost her best friend that day, she lost the only woman who she ever thought of as a sister since she never had any sisters as she always wished.

"Honey, let's go." Your father said, in attempts to make her leave, she was grieving and uncovered your eyes, pushing you gently to head back to the car. Your head turned around and saw the ruined mansion, there was another strange scent that filled the air but you weren't sure what it was. It was best to not ask, and it did take you a while to figure out what happened.

It struck hard as if you were hit with a ball that came flying towards you. Never had tears ran down your face so much, to the point of crying yourself to sleep. You hadn't noticed how this affected you, your grades. You usually got above average grades then dropped; you usually found yourself not hungry and tired, yawning in school and not fully paying attention. Your friends tried to help, but you just didn't want to talk to them, you wanted to be alone, just to silently mourn for their deaths.

Most importantly, their deaths struck your mother more. Your father didn't know them too well, he had his time of mourning then moved on to work. Your mother was a clothes designer, as she always dreamed but Eva's death took its toll on her. She stopped eating, she hardly slept well and all out of tears to cry out. Her hands couldn't do anything but shake, no longer had she felt inspired. Her eyes constantly glued to an empty canvas, pencil beside her but nothing could ever come to mind. She felt it was easier to retire, everything seemed to be drained from her and eventually ended up in the hospital with lack of nutrients.

It worried you, you had to persist your mother to eat more once she got out. She couldn't be upset forever and you knew that you told that to her straight. Though, it was the first time your mother ever yelled at you, to keep quiet, to shut your mouth because you didn't know what you were talking about, that you were naive. Perhaps so, but you didn't want to tell her how pathetic she looked. It was only the start of you having really dark thoughts, you knew it was better to hold your tongue, even to your teachers and classmates. You saw all their negative traits, what good have they ever done for anyone?

This had remained the same even until High School. Then, it just seemed so sudden when you came home from school, your father pulled you out, their items need to be sold up for auction. "What is going on?" You asked, "we've gone bankrupt."

Your father said in disbelief, rather, he didn't want to say that the co-founder practically robbed the company from him from under his nose. Still, they had nothing. Soon, they had to sell the house and live on what leftover money they had, they saved in their banks.

It was only enough to have a tiny two-bedroom place with only their most treasured items around. It wasn't large like their own mansion, but it was enough to call home. You thought you could ask your friends to help you in your time of need, but they didn't even glance your way. They teased and mocked you, "we don't hand money to hobos." So they really were just **'** friends **'**. The only real friends you ever did have are dead and no one can help from beyond the grave.

With this new lifestyle, your father had to get a new job, he worked hard from dawn 'til dusk, he usually got home exhausted, tired and just wanted to come home to a nice meal, have a drink, read the newspaper or watch some TV before heading to bed. While your mother slowly picked herself up again, she probably knew she couldn't wallow in her sorrows forever - she had to help her family too, in any way she could.

Since you too, couldn't go to school, you figured it was easier to go and find a job. How hard could that be anyway? Not that hard, if your parent could do it, so could you! After all, there would surely be a lot of places that would hire a sixteen-year-old girl.


	2. From Clean to Dirty

"Hey, (name)! Let's hide together, okay?" The younger twin asked you, you and the twins were going to play hide and seek again. It seemed like it was the only game you could play with them without any roughness being involved, they were taught better than to let a girl be in harm's way.

"Sure Dante, where should we hide?" You asked him, smiling at him brightly. "Follow me." He whispered while Vergil had his back turned and started to count to ten. "Here." He whispered, gesturing for you to hide in the bushes with him, but seems like you had to make sure their seeker didn't finish his count and went in to hide with him. The two of you stared at each other and placed your hands on your lips, trying to contain your laughter; but because of it, Vergil seemed to find you both so easily.

"Dante! Are you stealing my thing?" You raised an eyebrow, did Vergil call you his... _thing_? Or did he mean something else by that? Perhaps he meant the fact you usually hid with him rather than the younger.

"I didn't _steal_ your thing, she's my thing too!" You gave them both a weird look, cringy almost. You couldn't be...a thing, an object to them. Vergil scoffed, "...I didn't mean it like that." They weren't going to start arguing over you, were they? No, that would be childish, definitely! Both of them turned to you, calling your name out. Shaking you, your name being repeated over and over.

Eyes shot open in an instant, so it was just a dream. That's all it seems like you've been having dreams of lately, the past; the lingered within you and it still saddened you that you couldn't see either of the two. It already had been two months since you had to move into a much smaller home, an apartment if you'd like to call it. You've been searching for a job, but so many could only hire you part time, that wasn't what you were looking for. Other places required of you to have a uni degree or even graduate high school. But neither applied to you, you just had to keep on trying; it didn't help that the job market was making it harder for teenagers to have jobs, that company's needed someone with experience in the area to be accepted.

How could anyone hire you - with no experience at all? Well, you just needed to keep on trying. You wanted to help your parents in any way possible, the money they made was enough to keep a roof over their head, put food on the table but it wasn't like what she was used to. There wasn't any luxurious food, no butlers or maids, chefs to make them food and they had to get buy with frozen goods and cans. Your mother had been going to a cooking class, even in High School she was never good at cooking, Eva always seemed to help her out here and there but now, she needed to learn herself. Properly, to help her husband and child.

Your father was still the same, he didn't need to learn anything as he had all these skills within his company, he built from scratch; to the top and was betrayed by his friend, the co-founder of his company, a friend since their days in college. Never thought he was a two-bit two-timer, what a betrayer, backstabber. Leaving them like this, but this didn't keep your father from trying to get all he lost again.

Finally, after another four months of trying you managed to get a stable job at a department store. Since they seemed to understand as you explained you had to drop out of school due to the lack of money your family had, that your parents couldn't afford to put you into school anymore - school fees weren't cheap and the money that your parents had left over was spent on the house, on a few renovations on the bathroom and kitchen, and to even help pay movers. What point was there to go to school to then drop out once again?

Here you were, at the counter, scanning items from customers, placing them into environment-free bags and telling them the price they had to pay, give them their change or let them scan their credit card. Jobs were never meant to be fun unless you got that dream job of yours - but this wasn't any dream job. You had dreams too, you wanted to use your family's money to help the poor, those who were struggling and do some good in this shitty world; but how could you now?

Such continued on for about a year and a half, after your eighteenth birthday, a man approached you as you were walking home late at night from work. "Excuse me, miss!" He smiled, his voice masculine, you stared at him. He was tall, bleached blond messy hair with dark brown eyebrows, myrtle green orbs and a lip piercing. A few gold rings on his fingers, a fluffy overcoat and fancy clothes underneath it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go home." You replied, whatever it is, you weren't interested. However, as you began to walk away, he said something that had interested you. "Do you want to make a lot more money much faster?" You stopped and turned to stare at him, your job had an okay pay, but it wasn't ever enough, not to you. Perhaps part of you still had that greed of money attached, or perhaps you still wanted a lot of money to really fulfil your dream of helping others, the less fortunate.

"Keep talking." You said, interested as you folded your arms over. His eyes looked up and down you, a smirk came to his face and started to work his magic, "what if I said you could make over five hundred dollars a week." Now that, it was a good deal - what did one have to do in order to have so much money, you could become rich so quickly! Your face lit up, enthusiastic and had to demand him to tell you.

"Please!" The man kept a smile on his face, then took something out of his jacket, his business card. His face leaned in close to you as he whispered the answer, "you'd just need to become a bordel." Your eyes gazed upon the business card, your eyes widened and realised what he was asking of you to do. You quickly stepped back, you promised yourself you'd save yourself for the man of your dreams and you thought it would be one of those twins, their dead. You were struggling, your parents were just getting by and you needed money.

"When do I start?" You asked, what choice did you have? It was then you really felt at your lowest, what you were going to do was shameful and if your parents ever found out, what would they say? You knew you couldn't tell them, even if the profession wasn't exactly a respectable one; it did make you a lot of money. "Tomorrow, show up here at ten to nine, okay?" He smiled, letting you go on your way. While walking home, you forgot to ask him if she should bring anything to wear, but decided to just ask tomorrow when she showed up.

The next day, you quit your job, you couldn't be working shifts and be working as an escort. When you arrived, the man gestured for you to follow him, heading towards the red-light district. Filled with many places that had women's services, places that had male escorts as well. Many of the men who went in to be served by the women were old, perhaps to be her grandfather...it was disgusting, putrid that these men would do such a thing - better yet, if they were married, cheat on their wife. Such men had no shame.

"So, from now on, you'll be called Honey." Your work name, as did all the others, who would want to address you by your real name anyway? "I'm your pimp, Spice Daddy...got it? You'll be working nights, making me money at my company here." His voice changed, it was serious and ready to make money off of you. There wasn't any turning back, he had left and thrown you some small-fitting lingerie. You weren't even sure if it could fit you, they looked to be a few sizes too small.

"Hurry and change, customers will be coming soon." He said as you left, while the man licked his lips and smirked. "Fresh meat." He murmured to himself. Standing outside of his brothel, gesturing for men to come in, the women on display in their underwear and revealing attire alike. All sorts on display, mainly they were all pretty, with long hair, some had short hair as some men prefer it so their hair wouldn't be in the way. Some with their hair tied up and having their breasts seem larger with pads and push-ups.

After you had exited, nervously covering yourself, Spice Daddy grabbed your wrist and forced you to stand at the other side, beside some of the other women on display. At most, there were about ten and all of them made him a lot of money. If any of them were pregnant, any of them got STI's then he had to kick them out; that wasn't what he was here for.

"Did you make sure you took your pill?" One of the escort ladies asked you, "what pill?" You asked her, she was much older and probably had more experience. From the side of her bra, she pulled out a pill that was encased in a small sealable plastic. "Your contraceptive pill, you don't want to get pregnant from these men, do you?" Your eyes widened, it was actually possible? How could you have not known? You did partially blame yourself for not even doing your research and took it from her, opening the small plastic and taking the pill then swallowing it with force. Ugh, that would have been much better with water.

"D-Does it hurt?" You asked her after you took it, her dull brown hues stared at you. Red lipstick smeared across her face, "at first..." she laughed. The others seemed to laugh at you too, because you've never done it before? That was why, wasn't it? How you wished you had a boyfriend when she wasn't rich - but then, perhaps even he'd leave you for being poor.

"Who is that lovely lady?" Your head looked up to see an old man, perhaps in his fifties or sixties, grey hair and was giving you a perverse look. "That is our newbie, Honey. But, you'll have to pay double for her..." He grinned, winking at the man who knew what was up. "Guess I will take a usual." He said after, thank goodness your first wasn't with a gross old man.

"Come in, take a look at our fine women and their services." Spice Daddy said with a grin, greeting the men who were walking by. Sometimes, women wanted to come over as well and this seemed like one of those days. Your pimp said the same thing to the beautiful female, flowing dirty blonde hair with baby blue eyes, large breasts and in a short dress that stopped just after her pelvic area.

"I think I want her services." You felt like you were going to choke on your own saliva. You weren't sure if this was a good thing or bad, your first time was...with a woman. A woman who probably looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had chuckled as she paid Spice and went into one of the rooms provided inside and locked it. Doing whatever she wanted, being lenient with you because you told her it was your first time. After that, you did seem to learn a lot more.

Your second customer was a businessman, perhaps in his thirties and paid for you. With what the woman told you, you put them to use. Still, you didn't like it, it was uncomfortable but the man seemed to enjoy it, a lot. He let out soft moans from the touch of your soft hands, his big hands placed upon your head, twirling his fingers around your hair and being rough, forcing your head more into him. Shifting after his release which you had to cough and puke some out, it was way too much for you.

"We're not done, sweetheart." He cooed, positioning you to sit on him. Using up all his pent-up stress on your body, bruising your neck and giving out a lot of moans while releasing quite a few times. You were panting, only your second time and you felt sticky, smelly and you wanted to leave. But you couldn't, you only had a short amount of time to rest before having to fix up yourself again and put yourself on display, like you were for sale.

You sighed heavily, these were going to be very long nights, and for...who knows how many years to come.

* * *

You dreaded these past three years, how many men came for you. You were becoming popular amongst the men, some women came to experience your services too. Even to this day, you hated it. You loathed yourself, every fibre of your being just wanted to be stabbed a thousand times over. You couldn't forgive yourself, but it earned you so much money, Spice Daddy gave you a lot of pay after the week. Still, your parents never found out just new you found a permanent night shift.

You were tired, felt like you were used up with your age. Still, men wanted your services, you've become good at what you did. That woman who helped you on your first day - she was devoured by something...something not human. That woman who was your first became a big-shot porn star. How the world had worked it strange wondered during that whole time.

It only seemed like another casual night for you. You only started your shift at 9PM.

"Welcome to Shag'n Roll! Which of these beautiful ladies would you like?" Spice asked, a grin on his face as usual. Greeting a tall man who stood there, cold icy hues glared at the man. His brows glued, his fist tightening and let out a soft growl. This was where she was. In a place of shame and sin, to sleep with those who'd pay for it - she didn't deserve this kind of life, a life of being an escort. No matter how much money she got.

The man's eyes scanned the women amongst all who displayed themselves in such a lustful way.  
"Hello there~"  
"Wanna have fun, big boy?"

The escorts were asking, their hand slowly running down their curvy body. It wasn't until he stopped, his eyes staring at the pretty but broken lady - the lady who had her eyes down, her hands protecting herself. It was obvious with the look in her eyes that she had enough, she wanted to leave, she was tainted and dirty with all the men she slept with, that released inside and outside of her. This wasn't a life for her, she meant so much to this man. The man who was going to take her away from it all; to save her from hell.

"I want her."


	3. Rescue From Him

Spice Daddy blinked a few times, staring at the man.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growled, his expression remaining the same. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her as he said. But, he wasn't going to sleep with her, he wasn't going to do anything.

 **She was a piece of his past.**

Your head stared up, eyes widened. Shocked, surprised to see who it was. It couldn't be. You were dreaming, weren't you? You had to rub your eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream, it couldn't be possible. The dead couldn't rise - they couldn't...

Brown knee-length boots, navy brown pants and top, along with a blue coat and sword in hand. Eyes met his, you quickly looked down. Was he a ghost? There was no way he was alive, and now you weren't sure how you could face him. How ashamed you were feeling because he saw you giving your body up - selling it for cash. He was seeking you at your weakest, your most vulnerable and pathetic state.

"Of course, that would be 350 dollars!" Escorts weren't that cheap, and she could be more expensive but he lowered the price just for this weird dressed guy. The man unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip of the blade at his neck. Spice was scared to death, he wasn't going to kill him, was he? He was just a pimp who made money off of girls selling themselves. He just made sure they were looked after properly, made sure they ate the right foods. He wasn't going to make money from an overweight girl.

If a man wanted a chubby escort, there was one adjacent from his own shop, they could simply go there. He could see how much you have grown, into such a beautiful young woman, part of him felt sorry for you, it was all said in his eyes. Which you stared up to see again, but, you just couldn't take your eyes off this time. He was...so handsome. Sheathing back his sword, the man slowly headed over towards you. He outstretched his hand to you, a silent motion to take his hand. He didn't care what was going to happen next, you didn't deserve such a sinful life with scums.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Spice asked the man, his voice shaky and knees wobbly. This man could be dangerous, especially with a sword in his hand. Could she really just do it? Just take his hand and leave? Spice was looking at the scene and saw you take his hand. Did that mean he lost one of his best escorts?

You only kept your eyes fixated on him, staring off and dreaming. You wanted to ask him how he was alive, you had so many questions. You wondered if his younger brother was alive as well. You wanted to know, but at the same time, you didn't. You had to prepare for the worst.

"Vergil," you whispered his name. Sadness filled your eyes, and you just had many thoughts on how attractive he was.

With your hand in his, with ease, he carried you into his arms. Cradling you against his chest, being protective of you. Shielding you from wandering eyes, these _sleazy bastards_ angered him immensely.

"(name)...what happened to you?"  
His voice soft as he addressed you, boots carrying the two out of the disgusting place and to outside. Before leaving, he had quickly put you down to cover you with his blue coat. Then as soon as he put you down, you were back into his arms.

After everything that happened, he wanted the one good thing still left in his life to be safe.

You wrapped an arm around him and looked down, you still felt ashamed but did need to tell him, you had always been honest and that part, didn't change.  
"I...didn't have a choice, my father's company went bankrupt and I-I had to help them." You didn't like it, you were still pure-hearted deep down as your eyes trailed over to his arms, you could see them so clearly in view, he had gotten so toned and masculine. Your heart was beating fast, what was this feeling? As if you wanted to explode, let any impulse take control of you. But you knew you couldn't, you had to learn a lot about him. Learn how he was able to live.

"How are you alive? What about Dante?" You asked, wanting to know as much as possible about his situation. You never saw that blade before, it only made you more curious as to how he managed to get his hands on it, yet, did he not care people were staring when he paraded himself like that.

His eyes quickly glanced at you then away again, he didn't want to tell you here. He wanted to take you to a safe place, perhaps then, he could relax when knowing you aren't from the perverse eyes of any who wanted to sleep with you.

It didn't take too long, at least what you thought. Vergil had a safe house, a place he could stay, it was dark but simple. He hardly had much around, three-seater couch, one bedroom, bathroom and a standing lamp in each room with the bulb dim but enough for you and him to see. Placing you down once inside, locking the door behind he didn't mind if you made yourself at home. Your hand keeping his coat around you, keeping you warm as he left and came back, bring you a spare set of clothes.

They were his, but even you knew it was better than what you were wearing now. Accepting them, you handed him his coat once more, "take a shower first." It was nice to know he still cared about you, he was most likely going to tell you once you were done.

Heading into the bathroom, you had taken off the revealing lingerie you seemed to be wearing for the past three years and hopped into the shower. It was rather refreshing to have a warm wash; once done, you had placed on the clothes he had given you. They were rather large, you never really thought how much of a man's top seemed more like a dress. Well- a really short dress. Guess you had to put the pants on as well.

Exiting, with the towel draped around your neck. You had to keep hold of the pants and have yourself seated on the couch. You weren't sure what it was, but perhaps he looked almost...glad. Where did you want to start? What should you ask him first? Before even opening your mouth, it seemed he opened his first.

"Care to tell me why you offered yourself?" He asked, his tone was dark as he had kept a frown...like he was angry. You weren't really sure if he had any right to be angry at you, you thought he was dead this whole time; shouldn't you be angry at him?

"I had no choice, it paid a lot of money. I just wanted to help," your eyes looked away from him, disappointed in yourself and upset as well. You didn't have any source of income anymore, what could you do to help them now? Though, Vergil's gaze remained on you. You weren't sure what was going on, but he had made you face him. He wasn't going to tell you, he wasn't sure if you'd believe him. Not like you knew about his father - what he _really_ was.

"I wish I could have protected you sooner, keep you safe from all of that." You felt so happy, your heart was racing fast and you wanted to cry. You were so happy he was alive, that he saved you from the dark and sinful place but at the same time, you felt like you just wanted to hit him. Filled with so many emotions, but only so few tears were even able to come out from you.

Sighing lightly, Vergil's hand brushed part of your hair behind your ear and spoke again. "Dante and I are alive, but, as to how, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He didn't want to recall what happened that day, he wanted an answer from you, perhaps he wanted you to believe him, but of course, you would believe him, you had no other reason to believe he'd lie to you. Since when had he ever done so before?

"I'm a demon," he paused. "I've been looking for a way to become stronger, gain the powers my father had many years ago." What could you say? You believed him, it was true no doubt. The sword, the way he held himself with pride - he probably had all sorts of abilities and powers but she had yet to see any of them. Would he even show you?

"What about Dante?" You asked; you couldn't tell how much he hated to hear that, he hated you were thinking about someone else, another man; his **brother**.  
"Dante is alive, but we are not taking the same paths. He has become foolish, he is wasting his abilities with people and weak demons." Vergil had to tell it to you straight, his eyes still remained upon you, while you had sighed in relief. Showing him a brighter smile than you had before.

"I'm so glad, I really cannot wait to see him again." You said, placing your right hand over your heart. He had taken note of this, you didn't notice the way his eye twitched, how he didn't like she was talking about someone else. It didn't seem like she really knew what happened.

He looked away, then stood up afterward. "Just get some rest, I'm sure your parents will want to know where you are." Standing up, you shook your head and you stared up at him, "it's fine. They are sleeping now, so in the morning I can go and see them."

Vergil remained silent and turned away from you, eye staring at his back; "take the bed." he says, only wanting the best or you. "Where will you sleep?" You asked; you couldn't just let him sleep anywhere else but it seemed like he was fine with his choice of rest.

"I'll take the couch." He replied, but he had something else to do. "Okay, goodnight." You spoke sadly, then departed to the neatly presented bed within the bedroom. It sure had a strange scent, like it was a mix of blood and...something else as if this was his scent. Or perhaps it was just your nose smelling whatever came in through the open window.

Laying down on the soft bed and tucking yourself in, you closed your eyes to drift off to sleep.


	4. The Kiss

"Hey there." You hear a voice say, your head turns to see a handsome male, his hair hanging down that was shoulder-length. His voice was clear, but you couldn't recognize it, who was he? "Hands off." You hear another voice, but his figure, you cannot see but only a faint shadow.

From there, you walk towards it and is suddenly covered in darkness, the darkness changes and you are engulfed in flames. You don't feel anything and is suddenly pulled away from it, "no!" You scream, your hand reaching out. Your eyes see two figures, children as they turned you see Vergil and Dante.

"Don't...leave me." You cry out, tears literally falling down your face, "don't leave me. Vergil, Dante." You whisper, quickly waking up. Tears that ran down your face were drying out, it was better to wash up again, you felt like you woke up in a cold sweat and crept slowly towards the bathroom. However, you noticed someone just finished walking out as your eyes widened, heart, thumping rapidly while cheeks heating up.

He didn't notice you there until his eyes darted towards you. He didn't seem to care you were staring at him; a man who was shirtless and had a towel wrapped around his waist. It was only natural for you to look away, you just couldn't fall for this man...could you? You always liked him as a kid, so what made him any different? Ah - he grew up.

"Did you just wash?" How stupid did you sound, mentally cursing yourself for saying that; he probably thought you were an idiot _!_ While he chuckled, yes, he definitely thought you were. "What are you doing up?" He asked, taking a step to the side to let her use the bathroom.

"Nightmare." Before heading in to quickly clean yourself once more and placing on some new clothes he left by the door. Once ready, you just felt nervous as you approached him, your legs shaking, breathing becoming heavy and just wanted to get it over and done with.

"V-Vergil," you called out hesitantly. His gaze fixated on you, he was changed and waited for you to speak. "...will you, spend the night with me?" You were just scared, a feeling that you hadn't felt in so long. Because he returned, you were scared he'd leave you alone, to offer yourself up again. But your words had double meaning, sometimes you just didn't think about what you were saying before you even said it.

You couldn't figure out what was going on inside his head, what he was thinking and you were even ready to accept him declining. "Very well," he said. "Oh," you looked down, "w-wait, what?" He actually accepted?! It was a first, but you didn't want to complain. Quickly making your way over to the large sized bed and hopped in once more, he had laid himself down on the opposite end, moving yourself closer to wrap an arm around him, resting your head on his chest. Oh, he was _so_ comfortable. Your head tilted up to stare at him and gave him a gentle smile.

"After I see my parents tomorrow, can I see Dante?" Again, you brought up his younger brother, he could see the excitement in your eyes, after so many years and wanted to see your other longtime friend. His eyes stared down, "he's busy." He didn't want to tell you what really happened, how he and his brother changed, they didn't get along as they used to.

"Oh, well I'm just glad Dante is alive." Did you need to keep reminding him how happy you were as if you were looking forward to seeing him more than the man who rescued you? It did pain him, deeply, but he didn't want to lose his cool in front of you, he didn't want you to know how much that affected him. His gaze kept on you as you had slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep again, nightmares hadn't come to you. It was all peaceful, but once again, you just couldn't sleep for too long and noticed him beside you, his eyes closed. How peaceful he looked, "you're more attractive in your sleep." You muttered, your eyes staring at him for a few minutes. You couldn't help it, the smile upon your lips only seems to be getting wider.

It was only natural to just lean in, get a closer look, your eyes were closing, part of you was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep although, once you opened your eyes again you had stared at him, face heated up, heart beating quickly and loudly, it could just leap out of your chest, like that. You didn't really expect for this to happen, your lips meeting his own. You quickly parted away when he darted his eyes open quickly, was it hot in here...or was it just you?

How could have you of done that? What was he going to say? Your gut wasn't giving a good vibe about this and had closed your eyes tightly. What was going to happen next? What was he going to do? His hand combing part of your hair behind your ear, his cold fingers tracing your jawline to the top of your chin. There was a pause, then a shift in movement. Then another touch upon your lips, it was easy to tell they were his own. Your eyes softened up then opened once he parted.

"V-Vergil...!" You softly exclaimed, no matter how badly you wanted to look away; you just couldn't. Your hands quickly covered your mouth, but he only took hold and lowered them. Was it better to apologize? Like he returned it because he didn't want it? You were flustered, "I-I um...I-" you were speechless, what else to even say to him? Though he had other plans and spoke first. "...it's about time."

What? You couldn't comprehend this, just what was going on. His gaze still at you and got out of bed, "I planned on being distant from you, as long as you are safe, that is all that matters to me." But it didn't go that way, so you decided to get out, it was only dawn, so much time for the sun to rise and for you to even prepare and eat something; but, from across the room you noticed a radio and headed over to turn it on, the volume soft but enough for the two to hear it. Adjusting the knob to change the station, until it landed on a romantic song.

Your feet slowly heading over and wrapping your arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around your body as you swayed yourself, wanting him to dance with you. He knew how to do that and even wanted to take the lead, well, that didn't bother you at all.

 _I will not give you up this time,_ _darling, just kiss me slow...y_ _our heart is all I own a_ _nd in your_ eyes _you're holding mine b_ _aby, I'm dancing in the dark_ _with you between my arms..._

How romantic, slow dancing with him. He was content with this and obviously had something on his mind, something he wanted to say. "(name), now that you're safe. I have a goal, I wish to complete." You wondered what it was, it did sound quite serious and needed to listen to him.

"In order for me to protect you, to protect all I care about I need power. I need to be stronger, I couldn't protect my mother, but, with my father's power, I will be able to. I just, don't know how." Not yet, but he was searching for that answer. Though you figured he must have seen something to tell you that he couldn't protect his mother from dying. You knew he was only a child, perhaps he felt weak? You didn't want him to feel like that, not now and not ever.

You wished you could tell him he was strong, but truth was, you didn't know how strong he was, what his powers and abilities were. So you couldn't comfort him as much as you hoped. Stopping the dance, you placed your hands on his chest and tried to tell him what you thought.

"You can do it, I know you can. Once you have this power, nothing will stand in your way." You weren't sure if it was enough but it did seem like it would be as he pressed his lips to your forehead. "I'll succeed, I guarantee you."

You continued to stare at him, you were scared he could fail, you weren't even sure how he was going to obtain his father's power. But you didn't really want to ask questions and decided to remain silent, turning the radio off and even wanted to have something to eat, but, since you didn't really know where everything was, you luckily had Vergil to do all of that; he was quite handy.

After eating breakfast, you wanted to go out and see your parents, to tell them - mainly your mother - the good news, let her see Vergil and perhaps give her a sense of mind. Your trip from his place to where your parents took quite a while, a good lengthy walk but that didn't bother you, even with the draped clothes of his. You needed your own clothes, even if it just looked like rags. That all didn't matter to you at all, just being with him alone made you happy; despite the fact that there were those who were staring, whispering at the both of you. What was their problem anyway? Hadn't they seen someone with a strange outfit on? As if that didn't happen before. Your eyes stare up at him, it doesn't appear like it bothers him so you should pretend like they don't bother you, it was hard not to.

Although the silence between you both was rather...awkward, you figured you should ask him more questions, there was so much you wanted to know and just wanted him to tell you - if he weren't to keep it a secret. "S-So Vergil," you were so nervous just asking him...even if it was about what happened that day. "What happened...on that day?" Your heart was beating fast, nervously and just scared he'd be angry at you for even asking. It was quite a touchy subject after all, who would really want to recall what happened, the tragedy of their own family? However, he was silent and only stared at her for a moment; he looked bothered like he didn't want to talk about it, so you had to at least say so just so it doesn't seem forced.

"...o-of course you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable talking about it." Not what he had in mind, but he was grateful you took his feelings into consideration. He still remained silent while heading with her to her place before speaking up, "I couldn't protect my mother, demons came and attacked and I got separated from Dante." That was all he was going to say, wasn't it? She wanted to ask what happened to his father but, was scared to even ask just that.

It was better to not ask, so you decided against it. Perhaps he'd know, or maybe he didn't? You could at least tell part of him felt like a failure - or at least is what you guessed. You couldn't ever see him like that though, you cared way too much about him to ever see him in a negative light.

Vergil stopped walking then you did too, "get behind me." He says immediately, not wanting to ask, you do as he says and stands behind him. His hand quickly gripping his Yamato, icy hues staring around as figures surround you and him while laughter emits from around in an eerie manner. Your knees quivering, scared as to what these men will do. But why you and him?

"Fresh meat tonight, huh boys?" One of the larger men said, following a creepy grin upon all of their faces. Vergil's head tilted to the side, he could tell you were frighted and it was all the more reason to protect you, the one he cared about more than anything. He couldn't let you be hurt. A swing of his blade killed one man, blood gushing everywhere as his body collapsed. The men weren't scared, "kill the traitorous spawn!" The same man yelled, quickly, all of them had changed and it seemed more multiplied quickly. They were all ugly looking things.

"Wh-what are they?" You asked, looking around at these creatures, of course, he knew you've never seen one before and although outnumbered, he'd kill them all. "Demons." Only low-level ones at most, nothing he couldn't handle.


	5. Memories Of The Past

So they were demons? You hadn't seen one before, and you didn't like the look of them either but, it only made you wonder if Vergil had some sort of form like that. Nah, that couldn't be, right? What a senseless thought that was. Looking all...like that.

Your eyes watching closely, you couldn't keep quick track of him. His speed so lightning fast, quicker than a blink of an eye. His blade retracting back then out from its sheath as he killed those low-level demons in bunches. In awe, he was so quick but also seemed so...cool! Were you...falling more in love with him? But then you were trying to find him, like he disappeared while you were lost in a daze. A quick scream as you looked behind you, "Vergil don't-" your eyes widened, scared as your knees were shaking more. That wasn't Vergil, frozen in spot your eyes tilted up as the large looking demon, you could hear it speak, even so faintly.

"Human blood...!" Tears were slowly filling your eyes, hands shaking as it looked like it was going to kill you right here and now. But it didn't, the demon was sliced in half then torn to collapse to the ground, the blood splattered onto the floor as it disappeared after. His eyes staring at you, concerned and wanted to ask if you were okay before he could, you ran and cried, flinging your arms around him and nuzzling your head in his chest. You thought you were a goner, you didn't care if anyone was looking, or even if he didn't do anything to comfort you, just him being there alone was enough.

Vergil could see how scared you were, how you were nearly hurt by a demon because of him, "I couldn't protect you from that demon." He said to you, frowning at himself for being a failure. His arms wrapped around you, one of his hand gripping at how angry he was at himself, he felt weak and didn't want that to happen any longer. This power he was to gain was just what he needed - so he could protect you, protect what he loved the most so you wouldn't be sad or scared, ever again. It was all the more reason for him to obtain this power more, even if he was to pair up with someone like Arkham.

After a while of holding him, you let go and stared up at him. It doesn't seem like he even has the guts to look at you as if he was disappointed in himself, maybe he felt like he had let you down? "Vergil, don't feel so bad. You did your best and after all, I'm not hurt." You had to try and keep a smile on your face, cheer him up and not make him feel bad for failing. "I'm okay, really...let's go." You said, parting away and taking hold of his free hand; you felt safe like this, even with him around. It didn't matter how many demons arrived for the slayer to kill, as long as he got the job done.

"Is that what you want?" He asks you, staring down and wanting to make sure you really are okay and not forcing yourself to continue on. "I do," you had been involved in quite more scary situations - aka you being a bordel. You didn't want what happened to stop you from continuing on, sure, you could just head back home and try heading to see your parents tomorrow but, you really had to, they were probably worried about you and wanted to know if you were safe.

Your feet walking once more, staring down you noticed the way both legs were walking were in sync with his own. Looking back up at him only made you smile more, looking forward so you could head home. Your eyes staring at your surroundings and really noticing how different it was than what you normally saw from time to time - perhaps it was that you didn't seem to care so much but now when you had someone who made you feel safe...you could really relax a lot more.

Part of you was nervous, you wanted to ask him if you could go on a date with him but then you figured it would be strange for a lady to ask a man out. Maybe you'd just wait for Vergil to do that instead? Curious you were as to how he'd ask you, maybe so casually? Or maybe more beat around the bush? How your thoughts were filling your head, so many questions you had, so many scenarios you could go about asking and even what he'd respond with in turn.

Before you knew it, you were home. His head looking away, expecting you to head in so he could leave, but you didn't want that at all; you wanted him to head inside, a faint smile now as you gently pulled him along. Knocking on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

When the door opened, a wide smile and tears formed on your mother's face as she embraced you, arms tight that she wouldn't let go. "Guess who, mum." You chuckled, head turning to the white-haired man as his expression lightened up - just so he didn't seem so scary and intimidating.

"Is that you, Vergil?" The happier your mother was, the more you thought change could happen to her. Your mother's arms reaching out to bring him down into a tight hug. Only this one time that the demon spawn would actually allow another human - besides yourself - to touch him like this. Plus, he knew how much you cared about your parents and he loved that sweet side to you.

When she let go, she gestured for you both to sit down in the simple lounge they could afford. "Where were you, dear? We thought you would have come home ages ago." Of course, you noticed your father not here, perhaps at work? You wouldn't be surprised if he was, he had to make money for you and your mother. Clearing your throat, your eyes darted at Vergil momentarily before back at your mother, you couldn't tell her the whole truth...just mix it up a little and she'll probably believe you.

"I was on my way home when I ran into him, and we had some small talk then headed here." You knew your mother wouldn't like hearing the job you had, selling yourself for money and how Vergil managed to find you and sweep you off your feet, letting you sleep at his safe house and giving you clothes to wear.

"(name), you should wash up. You smell weird, was it something you ate? Or something that happened at work?" Part of you felt nervous, your mother couldn't tell it was demon blood...that's for sure. "It just smells like the ocean...but with something rotten mixed." Though she probably didn't know what that was herself. Lightly laughing, you stood up and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

When you finished washing up and placed your own clothes on, heading into the lounge room you could see your mother talking with Vergil but then eyes widened, cheeks flushed red when you saw what she was doing; she was showing him your baby photo album! "M-Mum! What are you doing _?!_ " You exclaimed you couldn't believe what she was doing, but you were happy that she was happy, smiling and laughing again. That part of her feeling reassured that her best friend's children were still alive.

You quickly headed behind the couch to see what photo's your mother was showing him and it seemed like they were some photos when you were young with him, one where you were a baby and in the bathtub with Vergil and Dante, both your mother and his there as well with a smile on their face. Another where Dante seemed to do the bunny ears with his fingers behind your head with a grin on his face.

Your mother then turned the page and you could see that photo of yourself, when you were learning to potty-train. "Mum!" You nearly screamed, quickly snatching the photo album from her and shutting it. You didn't want Vergil to see that, but he already got a glance and chuckled. "Cute." He commented, your face turning red. How you felt like you wanted to run and hide in your bedroom forever.

You couldn't believe Vergil saw that! You couldn't even say anything else, and quickly left to the kitchen to grab a drink. Following after you was Vergil, his blade still kept beside him in his hand, observing you before he opened his mouth to speak. "I'll take my leave now." Your eyes widened and coughed on your drink then turned around, placing the cup on the kitchen bench. "You can't, I want to go with you."

His gaze upon you, taking a few steps towards you as he placed Yamato beside him on the table and placed his hands on your shoulders. His head leaning in to gently kiss you, the feeling was soft but also warm and you wanted to stay like this forever, have him be with you until you grew old with him. Once he parted, he gave you a concerned expression, "it's dangerous. I need to gain this power, power of my father - he locked it away and I shall take it back. Once the tower is unleashed, demons will make it chaotic. That is where you have to stay, so I will come back to you."

You gazed into his eyes, knowing how much this meant to you but you just couldn't let him go, not just yet. "I-I can't, I have so much to ask you, so much I want to do...with you and I just don't want to lose you again." Great, how felt the waterworks coming out once again. "I want to stay with you, even just once more. Then I'll wait for you to come back, I'll wait when you claim your father's power." Part of you was scared what was to happen after, what was he going to do with this power anyway? You knew better than to ask, scared to even hear his answer.

With a gentle sigh, Vergil knew there was no way of arguing with you. Sometimes you were just stubborn like that and couldn't say anything, you just seemed so persistent and he could see how much you wanted to stay with him, as he did with you. "Very well, I promise I'll come back to you, (name)."


	6. He I Have Claimed

"Hey (name)! Look what we got?" Dante said with a wide grin on his face, heading up to you with his older brother, showing you both a gun in their hand and with you never having seen a weapon before, you had to ask. "What is that?"

"It's a gun." Vergil replied, icy blue hues staring at you then down at the gun in his hand. "So what does it do? Who gave you them?" You asked, "our parents did! And look what it can do, (name)!" Dante said, pointing the gun at an empty can and firing it. The loud sound echoed out, while you jumped, tears forming in your eyes and taking a few steps back.

"That's scary! You could hurt someone with it," the twins could tell you were scared. You didn't like the sound of the gunshot, what a gun was capable of doing. "We play around with them, sometimes..." Dante said after, typical him - didn't seem to think too much about what he said. Nonetheless, you didn't like it at all and wanted the two to put them away, from now on. Only when you're around.

"You could accidentally hurt someone with it...o-or worse." Your heart was sinking, legs wobbly while Vergil had approached you, a straight face and his hand reached out to grab your arm. His free hand handing the gun to you, "wh-what are you doing Vergil?" You asked, his grip tight and making sure you hold the gun properly.

"If you know how to use it properly, it won't hurt you." You weren't sure what to think, you didn't want to touch a gun, you didn't want to use it at all and you weren't sure what Sparda or Eva were thinking to ever hand weapons to their kids? "Why do you need these for?" Vergil and Dante wanted to tell you, but they couldn't. You could see it in their eyes, but you weren't going to persist if it was a secret as to why.

"Just try it, (name)!" Vergil growled, his hand grip getting tighter. Tears running down your face and one of your eyes shutting.

"V-Vergil, y-you're hurting me." You whispered, as he quickly let go and looked away in remorse. He didn't seem to say anything and took the gun back from you and left, "h-hey (name), are you okay?" Dante asked as he headed towards you and gently took your hand to look if any damage had been done. Even he knew Vergil would have a talking to about how to handle women. You just couldn't believe this was happening and looked down at your arm. "I'm fine Dante."

You smiled faintly at him, seeing him quickly run off and stopped Vergil in his tracks, he frowned and you could just faintly hear Dante raise his voice to his brother. "You should apologise to (name), Vergil! You hurt her, you can't just be hurting her like that and you should know better!"

"Shut it Dante, I can do what I want to my thing." He seemed to of brought it up again, but you couldn't wrap your head around to what it was.

"She's not your thing, she's my thing too and I'll treat her better than you can. I care about her." Your cheeks turned red when hearing it, while Vergil scoffed it and left while Dante headed back to you and placed his gun behind him, taking your hand and smiling. "I saw this movie yesterday where there were these two people who got married and were spies! They had such cool lives and their kids were spies!"

He said to you, keeping a smile on his face while heading back with you to his home. "If married life is like that, then we'll have a blast! And we can be spies too." Wait, what did he mean by we? "We, Dante?" You asked, "yeah! You can me, (name)."

Your cheeks turned red, you already interested in couples and anything cute, just dating not too much. "Though Vergil said it's stupid, he said he will have a life better than a spy. What's better than that anyway?" He laughed, "I'm gonna marry you first, okay (name)?" He grinned after; what were these two thinking anyway?

* * *

You quickly shook your head, your thoughts left back to the present. Wondering why you were thinking about that time now, maybe because it was the opposite? You didn't seem to think about marriage or even marrying anyone - but marrying Vergil? You couldn't lie, that would be magical...even if he was half-demon; you weren't scared and you wanted to be with him. Perhaps just his coolness was nicer than Dante's? Or perhaps because someone bothered to find you and rescue you from that sinful place?

In your room now, you were packing your bag with some clothes and other stuff - underwear - and zipped it up, heading back to the lounge room where Vergil was waiting, where he was going to leave. "Where are you going, dear?" Your mother asks, "I was thinking of staying with Vergil for a while, like a sleepover." Your eyes sparkled like they were begging your mother to let you go with him and of course, she couldn't say no, she loved to see you happy after all.

"Okay, go ahead. Be sure to come back, "and bring Dante next time." She added, as you opened the door you could see your father home, your arms wrapped around him and happy he came home to see you off.

"And where are _you_ going?" He asks with his attention to the man in blue. "Ah, Vergil...was it?" Even he remembered which of the two twin's favourite colours were. Chuckling, he gestured for you two to leave. "Have fun, and make sure you marry, we want grandchildren."

Now you felt more embarrassed as you quickly left, your face red and felt the need to apologise. "I can't believe they did this, I'm sorry V-"  
"He's correct," what? Did he say your father was...right? "Once I obtain my father's power, we will marry."

Your heart beating fast, so it seemed even he knew what he was saying. You kept close to him, slinging your bag back as one of the handle's was falling off your shoulder. Still, you two had to pass many people to reach his place but you didn't care when people thought the man beside you was cosplaying.

"Oh, hey isn't that (name)?" You were then approached by a group of rich people - the people who were your classmates in high school, those rich, pretentious snobs who you thought were your friends. They still looked rich, wearing their high-class, brand clothes. The females with their high heels, short skirts and flaunty tops that revealed cleavage. The two guys looking classy, vests, some buttoned tops and folded long-pants and sunglasses hanging down their top.

"...hello everyone." You frowned slightly at them, you disliked them and how fake they were, you didn't want to deal with anyone who pretended to be your friend. It was best to just go and leave but didn't seem like they wanted to step aside for you. Their eyes turning to stare at the man beside you, they laughed at him, his outfit strange and that hairstyle - "it's so old-fashioned." They laughed, one of the girls stared at him up and down and smirked after.

"You know, he's kinda cute." You weren't going to let anyone take Vergil away from you, and part of you went a pain and a throb as if you wanted to just tell her that he was yours; correction... he **IS** yours.

"His clothes are strange but, I like him. (name), where did you find him?" The same girl asked you, part of your fist clutched as you didn't want to tell her. This girl was always being so flirty, flaunting her 'stuff' and you couldn't believe you were once her friend, she always paraded with fake eyelashes, makeup and even anything to get all the boys. You should have just called her out then, she even had five boyfriends at once! How ridiculous was that? And she didn't seem to care when one of them broke up with her while another cheated. How pretentious were these rich jerks? At least Vergil and you had _class_.

"He's my childhood friend." You stated, "oh? Mind if we borrow him?" She always acted as if she was the leader, "you can't...I have a lot to catch up." You told her after, you wished you had the guts to stand up to her and just yell at her at how much you disliked her. You even once confided in her about a boy you liked in school and she stabbed you in the back by dating him _!_

"How stupid do you think I am?" She probably thought you spent a lot of time that 'catching up' just meant to hang. "Anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't want to hang around a poor ass like you." Her true colours were revealed once she found out you were broke, that was when everyone else followed. How pitiful. "H-He doesn't care about that, Vergil is a great man..."

"So that's his name?" She asked, flaunting up to him and giving him a cute look, following a wink. One of her trademark specialities to get the guys, part of you was worried that he'd be swooned by it - but how could he? You stared up at him, his hand gently pushing her away, unaffected by her flirting. He had no interest in her, she was superficial and he only wanted the one woman he wanted to protect, you.

"I don't have time to head with an ugly, weak little girl like you. Your money cannot protect you from everything, in the end - everything shall fall to ruin." He glared, the girl's eyes widened in shock. Even your ex-friends seemed to be shocked as well, the two guys even looked as if they were ready to put up a fight. However, that seemed to be interrupted as he quickly stepped in front of you. "Stay behind me."

He said, quickly drawing his sword, the rich asses couldn't believe he had a real sword, a weapon that thought could kill them. "And you...leave her alone." Vergil threatened as they ran away in a hurry. "I smell...I smell flesh, blood of a traitor and a whore!" Spawning were another small group of weak demons, they wanted him dead and...you weren't sure what they'd do with you, but you were scared. You were being targeted, maybe because his scent was on you? Nah, that couldn't be, right? It didn't take too long for Vergil to quickly kill these demons, gesturing you to quickly head back to his safe house with him. One where demons wouldn't find the either of you, where you could be protected and safe and he wouldn't need to worry.

In a matter of minutes, you arrived at his place and set your belongings down but by now, the sun was setting and you were feeling hungry. Bad enough you had to miss lunch, you were hiding while on your way here, demons had arrived left, right, front and centre each time and Vergil had to take care of them, every single time. You didn't notice hours had passed each, but here you were now. Safe, the very least. "I shall buy us dinner, stay here."

He said, before he quickly left - but it had now been half an hour. Did he encounter more demons along the way? You were worrying, but you had to sit and wait patiently. There wasn't a whole lot to do but that didn't bother you at all. You were patiently waiting and finally you heard someone enter through the door, it must be him. A smile upon your face when you stood up from where you sat and headed to the door but...it wasn't him.


	7. Between Demons

You wondered who was this man who entered the safe house, he wasn't Vergil and there was no way he could be Dante. He didn't have white hair, the man was tall perhaps taller than Vergil and his droopy dark coloured hair hung over his eyes; they were sharp and colour of red. He grinned, shark-like teeth baring and clothes like a sophisticated rich man.

His hands were covered in white gloves and his eyes peered down at his pocket watch that never ticked. How did he know this place? Did Vergil tell someone else where he lived?

"Haec est domus traditoris?" He said, you couldn't understand what language he was speaking and cleared your throat to speak, silently screaming for his return. "Pardon? I do not speak your language." You said to him, his laughter filling the room and quickly he vanished then appeared behind you, his hand covering your mouth. He grinned and then spoke in the language you could clearly understand, "is that traitor home?" Your eyes widened, another demon...but in the form of a human? You weren't sure how this could be possible but then - Sparda was a demon and he was in the form of a human.

Then it hit you - if Sparda was a powerful demon, then did that mean this man was also a powerful demon? You were scared, you were shaking and scared what he was going to do to you, your eyes closed with tears running down. 'Please come Vergil.'

He had to, you didn't care if you were some damsel in distress who needed rescuing, you had no idea how to handle a demon and only a demon slayer knew how to. Although, deep down you knew you'd be killed...you'd be hurt if you didn't do anything, if you didn't buy time for Vergil to arrive. Quickly, you kicked his shin with your heel then used your elbow to hurt his stomach to let you go.

"Why you little bitch!" He screamed as you had ran away out of the place, he was dangerous and you needed to get away from him. "Come back here! You cannot run," he spat after, chasing after you. With his height, he was easily able to catch up and stopped you in your tracks by roughly grabbing your arm. "Ahh! Y-You're hurting me!" You winced in pain, his demonic eyes peering at you as he laughed.

"Come to think of it, your scent is very lovely. You'd make the perfect bride for a demon." No, you didn't want that. "If I'm to be a bride of a demon, then it will be only to Vergil!" You yelled, the back of his hand slamming to your face, his hand let go of your arm to make you fall to the ground. "Shut your filthy mouth." He glared, looking down at you, "do not speak that name. The sons of Sparda will be annihilated, starting with the eldest." You didn't want that to happen, you couldn't just let him do that to them! The two men you care about in the whole world! The men who were your friends, and one who you self-proclaimed to be your lover.

"I-I can't let you," you knew you couldn't get yourself killed by this man or any demon, you had a lot to do, you had to see Dante! There wasn't a point lying to yourself about how you felt, you thought you could deny it, but you couldn't. You couldn't die without telling him! "You leave them alone." You said fiercely, slowly standing up to your feet and letting him see you weren't going to allow the man to harm the twins. "You'll have to go through me if you're going to kill them."

You glared at him, he could see how brave you were trying to be, "your act is pathetic and laughable. I almost feel sorry for having to ruin that pretty face of yours." Right in front of your eyes, the man shifted and changed. His form changing, growing into a hideous look with his red hues remaining the same, his skin colour becoming darker and his claws sharp. It was easier just to run, to get away from him and pray he wouldn't catch you. His laughter echoing out, people running when noticing the large monster.

"What is that thing?!" Some of them screamed, hiding scared and some others calling the police. It didn't matter to you, as long as you got away, hell, even if you found Vergil that would be nice. "Run! Run as fast as you can, I'll catch you and offer you up to Lord Mundus!"

You weren't sure who this Mundus was, but you automatically presumed he was a demon as well, "you won't offer me to anyone!" You yelled, running and turning a corner then stopped when you bumped into a teenager, "I-I'm sorry." His cheeks turned red, he was kind of cute looking but you could feel the demon coming closer and closer. With instinct, you grabbed him and ran.

"Let's hide in here." He suggested, pointing to an empty garbage bin, not like you had a choice - if it hid your scent of the demon, then it was better than running, already your legs were feeling heavy and slowing on you, you were tired from so much running. Ugh, you always hated PE in school.

While you jumped in and hide there with him, you had covered your nose. "It smells." But you had to be careful to not accidentally inhale the smell too and give away your location. While you sat there with him, his eyes stared at you like he couldn't get them off of you. Maybe he thought you were pretty, but he was just someone you wouldn't see again.

Faintly, you could already hear a voice. "...die!" Then following an echoed scream, "curse you! Filthy traitor, son of Sparda!" Peeping out of the bin, the man opened the can and saw you with the teenager. He didn't like what he saw but didn't think the other was much of a threat then took his hand out for you to take, when you took it, he helped you out of the bin.

"You need to wash when we get back." He said to you, he didn't bother with the stranger, he didn't care about him but only you. Yeah, you smelled real bad because of the bin, when the teen hopped out he headed towards you and smiled. "What was that thing?" He asked, Vergil did obviously think he was stupid but you didn't mind telling him. He'd probably be scared anyway.

"That was a demon. You should head home and wash up, hiding in a garbage bin made us smelly." He laughed afterwards, he had to agree with you on that. "S-So um...shall I see you-"

"No you won't." Vergil interrupted. You giggled, seeing the teen look down scared at the tone of the demon's voice. "Th-Then bye." As he left, "do I detect a hint of jealousy, Vergil?" You asked, teasing him slightly. "You think I get jealous? That wasn't jealousy, it's an ugly trait." But you couldn't believe him, "it's alright if you were, even just a little. It's very cute trait."

He then sighed afterwards, how could you think like that of him? He didn't want to be seen as cute, he wanted to be seen as strong and manly. "Hardly." He replied, heading back home. Then you remembered you wanted to ask him about that demon...and who that demon mentioned. But, he noticed something wasn't right and had faced you, his left hand checking your face and seeing the redness there.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked, "yes but I'm-" He then lowly growled, "how dare he lay a hand on you." He muttered, clearly he was angry and perhaps even wanted to kill more demons. "V-Vergil, how did he find me? I thought I was safe but I wasn't, I had to run and..." Your stomach rumbled after, all that running was making you more hungry than previously.

"It's my fault, I wasn't quick enough." Did he blame himself once more and you could see that, but you hated it when he did. Taking hold of his hand, it still felt cold but that didn't bother you, your own hand was warm enough to warm his. "Don't blame yourself Vergil, you thought I would be safe but I wasn't, he found me somehow. He wanted to get back at you, calling you a traitor...it's because of your father, isn't it?" He didn't seem to say anything and remained silent while heading back, getting close to the place.

"A-And um..." this was hard to ask, his head stared at you, even when you were hurt you weren't crying. "What?"

"The demon said he'd make an offering of me." He was thinking more, you could see he was thinking on how to tell you everything. "What kind of offering? To whom?"  
"I-I don't know who he is but he said...Mundus." He stopped walking and turned to face you, he quickly grabbed you and pulled you close to him, hearing the beating heart of his chest.

"I won't allow him to lay even a finger on you." So he knew who this Mundus was, but still you were curious and wanted to know. Your head tilted up to stare at him, demanding in a nice way for him to tell you. "I want to know, if you know something then tell me." You had the right to know, didn't you? He parted away from you slightly then stared at you before giving his reply, "when I came back to the house you weren't there and I knew something was wrong. So I went to find you, I still have no clue how he found you, I shall figure that out soon." He paused, "Mundus is the Demon King. He and my father once went to war with each other. He threatened the human world so my father took up arms to defend it."

When you heard it like that, it was kind of scary thinking about being offered up to the ruler of the Demon World. You didn't want anything to do with him and just wanted to be protected. "Come." He said, taking his leave to head back to his home where you had followed behind. When you finally arrived, you had closed the door and locked it. "I think I might wash up before eating." Even when you were so hungry and your stomach rumbling loudly.

Entering the bathroom and washing up, part of your cheek where that demon hit you hurt but it will settle down soon enough. Once you got out, you had peeked out of the bathroom where he handed you a clean towel then took it from him to dry up. "A-Ah shit!" You cursed, you didn't have your clothes with you! It was still outside on the bed. Peeking out, you tip-toed out to the bedroom, trying to avoid him from looking and went to your bag to unzip it. Looking through inside to find what to wear, "how nice."

You jumped, and quickly turned around and fell on the bed. "D-Don't scare me like that Vergil!" You yelled, throwing your shirt at him as he caught it and placed it aside. Approaching you while you attempted to get up, his leg placed to the side of you as he had leaned forward. His hands on your wrists, stopping you from moving as his face was close to yours and you could see how both noses just barely touched.

"Wh-what?" You muttered, "you were brave and courageous for lasting this long." He commented, your heart beating fast, as he added on, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, perhaps I'd go into hell and kill Mundus myself." You didn't want that to happen but you were glad he cared so much. "I believed you'd come, I didn't think once you'd let me down."

Perhaps that was what he needed to hear for your lips to passionately meet his own. His eyes closed when he pressed them, as your own closed as well. One of his hand freed your own to slither around your back to lift you up then parted after. Your cheeks heating up as his face was still close to yours, moving you to have your back pressed to the wall, your eyes shifting down below his jawline. Hands tracing up to his chest then to his vest, unzipping it then undoing his ascot after.

You couldn't dare to do more, his eyes staring down at you with but a towel on and parted. "Get changed, (name). You'll catch a cold." Then quickly left. Your heart beating fast; you didn't think Vergil could be so sensual like that and even for you to stand there before changing.


	8. Confession

After you had gotten changed, you headed into the kitchen to see him pull out two plates and a fork each. The food that he had bought contained fried rice with noodles and stir-fry beef. It wasn't much but you didn't mind it at all, the food would suffice. Sitting down opposite of him, he had handed you one plate of the food while he had the other, silence filled the room while you ate. You never really thought this would be so uncomfortable between you both, not even once did his eyes stare at you and remained at the ground - or so you thought. Only when you weren't looking was he actually taking a peek at you.

Maybe it was better to break the silence between the chewing you were making, it really wasn't that loud either. "This is food is delicious, isn't it?" You asked, but he didn't seem to respond and was already finished the meal before you even had a chance to. You weren't sure what else to say or even if he was secretly mad at you for running and hiding with someone you hardly you - a boy who was younger than him. Your thoughts were clouding you, he just up and left. The plate he left in the sink and headed off to his room or maybe the bathroom? You weren't sure but you knew it wasn't a good idea to come to a quick conclusion and just wait until he returned.

Suddenly you could hear the water running, he must be having a wash now. When you finished up, you had drank a glass of water and went to wash the plates up, placing them in the rack to dry and went to look around for a while, seeing a bookshelf he had you decided to approach it and take a book from the shelf, seating yourself and opening it to read it. Your eyes moving along with the text, they weren't even fictional books that he had, they seemed to be all sorts of books about demons, books on how to look after oneself, love, romance and all the sorts. You didn't seem to think Vergil was that sort of guy, there were even books about swords and even food - what was healthy and what wasn't.

You couldn't blame him though, he had been living on his own for so long, he didn't have his parents to help guide him, he was probably struggling like his brother. You know he said Dante was busy but you never really saw him here, not once. He couldn't be _that_ busy. Closing the book now and placing it back, you felt the need to flick through some of the other books he had there on the shelf. When you heard the water stopped running, you made your way to the bathroom and waited for him to open the door, you wanted to ask him questions about his brother. You had been wanting to see him and still he was a no-show. What was up with that anyway? You didn't get it at all!

When the door opened he stood there, combing his hair with his hand standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cheeks flushed red and eyes looking away, you couldn't just look at a naked man - especially him. You saw bare men so many times, but Vergil was different. You felt like you were some virgin, innocent school girl being around a crush. You could hear him chuckle then went to his room to change, following you had to ask him.

"How come I haven't seen Dante around? I really thought I got the chance to see him and I know you said he was busy, but I don't know if I can believe that now. I'm sure you're hiding something from me, I just wish I knew. Dante means a lot to me and you know that, I care about him just as much as you and I'd really love to catch up with him, I want to know what he's been doing, how he's been...just everything about him I want to know. I want to see the _man_ that Dante has become and-"

" **Enough!** " You jumped slightly, his sudden raise of voice got you on edge and why he did that you weren't sure and was scared when he turned around with a frown on his face. You were both in the room, his feet slowly approaching you as you backed up until your back met the wall. His hand slammed to the wall, bodies pressed up as he stared down at you. A serious and devilish look in his eyes, his other hand raised to brush part of your hair behind your ear.

"Don't say his name, I don't want to hear about Dante again." Your heart beating fast and loud, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him, his other hand wrapping around you as he had leaned in for your lips to press up against his own. When he parted, "you were brave, surviving that long." He added, complimenting you made you happy.

"I don't want you to speak of another man and I want you to know that you belong to me, I will not allow anyone to have you. Do I make myself clear?" The way he took control, the way his possessive side came out was just...sexy. You wouldn't speak of Dante anymore, if that was what he wanted. "I understand, I won't speak of him anymore."

It was better that way, part of his wet hair dripping down but he didn't seem to care so much about that, like he didn't get sick. "Vergil...I-" you cleared your throat as you had to say something else, even when he was still so close. "H-How did you find me?"

Since you didn't know and it didn't cross your mind until now to ask him, "it took me a while to track you down and where you were." You felt sad and he could see that in your eyes, "you must have been disappointed when you saw me like that." He must have, even when it did hurt just thinking about it but he only sighed lightly "no, I was angry you resulted to that but you had no choice, it made you a lot of money. Even now you're far too kind for your own good, no one deserves you."

He was just saying that, right? That wasn't even possibly true to say the least. "It's more like I don't deserve you." You replied softly, his fist clutched tightly and sneered at such words. " _Don't_ say that! How can anyone deserve you when you never think about yourself? It's always about someone else and I want you to, for once." At least then he'd know you'd just want him and him alone.

You didn't realise that he wanted you to be selfish, just want him and to not mention anyone else. If that was the only thing he really wanted then you didn't mind it because you were someone special. You wrapped your arms around him to hug him tightly, for a while as his hands wrapped around yours, the top of his head resting on yours until you parted and smiled more. "I-I want you and only you." Were they the right words? It would have to be, as if he wanted to hear them. His lips connected with your own once more, then picked you up with his hands as he headed towards his bed and placed you down.

Getting on top of you, he had kissed you once again then parted and trailed down to your neck as your arms that kept around him tightened its grip and let out a soft moan. When he parted his lips from your neck, he went ahead to take off the top you wore, following the shorts. His gaze at you, eyes meeting until he spoke. "You're not nervous?" You had done it with a lot of other men before, but not Vergil - he was different, he wasn't like those sleazebags. He wasn't going to just have his fun then leave, he was better than that.

His cold fingers tracing down from your neck to your soft breasts, a light sigh escaped his lips as you could hear him murmur "so beautiful." Well, guess your heart was racing even more because of what he said that, after what you had been through, you didn't think he'd say that - or did he say that about your breasts? You weren't sure but, you didn't care. His comment was more than enough to make you happy. His hands now moving to the edge of your hips to remove the last piece of clothing item you had on.

"Y-You don't need to hold back, I'll be fine, honestly." You at least wanted him to know you were okay with whatever else he wanted to do to you, you were ready and you could always pretend you've never done it before, at least it would be better. Just the thought of that made you feel so overjoyed. As Vergil leaned in once more to kiss you, he had removed his towel and continued to kiss you until you felt you were ready for him.

Once you were ready, he felt the need to go and give it his all. Firstly starting off as slow and passionate then continuing on with the pace being picked up each time, moans escaping your lips, sounding so melodious to his ears and occasionally moaning his name out as well. His masculine arms embracing you, hands moving up to your hair where he twirled some parts around his fingers, and even below to your thighs, stroking them from time to time. Your legs wrapping around him while he continued on pleasing you.

Even when he was done once, you were ashamed to show him another side to yourself, one he didn't expect but nonetheless when you changed positions he didn't mind pleasing you however you liked, he had more than enough stamina to keep on going for quite some time until you had enough.

Now catching your breath, you wrapped your arm around him and laid your head on his shoulder. "I-I really enjoyed that." You said to him happily, letting a yawn out afterwards, you were tired from doing so much with him but you were glad you were able to. His arm around you as he gently turned to kiss your forehead, icy blue hues staring at you for a moment before he smiled. He was lucky to have you. Then you remembered what you wanted to say to him, you were so carried away with what happened earlier you didn't get to tell him. You promised yourself you were going to, you remembered how scared you were when that demon came face to face with you and was going to kill you. You swore you didn't want to die and now this was your chance to tell him. It was now or never!

"Vergil." His head turned to you, "what is it, (name)?"  
You had snuggled yourself to him while keeping your eyes at him. You just wanted to tell him how you really felt and did hope he'd at least say the same thing, even if he didn't, you knew he felt the same way. He wouldn't have kissed you or slept with you if he didn't. You had opened your mouth but it didn't seem like anyone would come out, you couldn't understand why you just couldn't say it? You knew he felt the same way but nothing was coming out of your damned mouth, it was frustrating! You then bit your bottom lip and cleared your throat afterwards.

Both eyes stared at each other, he was waiting to hear what you wanted to say to him. He figured you were struggling to say it, but you would anyway.

"I love you."  
There, you finally said it! You felt like you wanted to scream on the top of your lungs, you finally confessed and said those three words. You couldn't be happier and let another yawn out, slowly closing your eyes to fall asleep. His arms kept wrapped around you, to keep you safe and to protect you. As Vergil had let out a silent sigh, he smirked.

"I love you too."


	9. Finding His Lover

Your eyes woken from your slumber, something didn't feel right and when you sat up you saw Vergil was gone. You called his name out a few times but still nothing. Where did he go? It bothered you that he left without saying anything. Getting up, you had gone straight to the bathroom to wash up and change then make something to eat.

You noticed the small bookshelf by the couch and went to pick up one of the books, and sat down, flicking through the pages and quick reading them. What was within this book was about demons and also the classes that demons had and their power, ranking and what many of them looked like with images of them. Clearly, someone knew their history, placing it back, you picked another from the bookshelf which the story contained was about the Prince of Darkness, the underworld where he ruled amongst many other demons.

The demons did anything for him, did his bidding, his name was Mundus. Wanting to invade and rule over the humans, but then it led to the Dark Knight named Sparda to defeat these demons and sealed Mundus to prevent him from doing so. You continued reading on, how it happened long ago and had even met a human and fell in love with her.

"So Vergil and Dante are the sons of the legendary Sparda?" You were in awe, their father was a strong man, a demon who could take any other demon on and kill them. So you wondered if the twins had this kind of same power as their father and thought that they would - at least Vergil anyway. You hadn't seen Dante in years, so you wouldn't exactly know if he was just as strong as Vergil is.

Silent, you had a lot of time to think to yourself and could hear the beating of your heart. In love with a demon, a son of the legendary Dark Knight. You smiled widely, cheeks red and you felt like you were walking on air like you couldn't believe this was happening, then laughter emitted. Didn't you feel like the luckiest girl in the world? You knew demon hybrids who were the sons of a strong demon noble, they probably also had demon forms.

"I...I slept with one." You laughed, "my sides." You said after, trying to calm yourself down from laughing so much until it hurt. Closing the book, you placed it away and could see a small book stashed away not so secretly and went to open it.

 **Property of Vergil.**  
Is what it read, then opened the first page. Your rear shifting to be more comfortable while you went to read on. You figured it was a journal of sorts? It had notes about his powers and even about how to obtain his father's powers. About what he needed to open the portal, two amulets to connect inside a tower called Temen-ni-gru.

You slowly flipped the pages, his notes written down in such beautiful cursive handwriting were one you could stare at and even wanted to learn. He wrote about his demon powers, his Devil Trigger and even some about Dante.

When you flipped the next page, it was at the centre of the book. Your eyes gently widened and felt like part of your heart sank.

\- I've grown stronger and I have the power to search for her, (name). I'm going to find her, it's been so long since I've seen her and I know how upset she was when she learned of what happened that day.

\- My father was missing, I had no strength to protect my mother, I thought Dante was gone. Those demons who took my mother away, I won't allow them to do that to (name). She's the only one who means so much to me, someone I want to protect and no demon will get in the way. I claimed her as my 'thing' then, and she will be my 'thing' now.

The word 'thing' was crossed out and replaced with the word in capitals, _LOVER_.

Was it possible for a face to be redder than previously? Your heart thumping, you had to fan yourself with your hand from how hot you were getting from that. Guess it could be considered the blue-coated devil to be your lover...boyfriend? Nonetheless, you were happy and couldn't imagine what was to happen next. If Vergil was going to obtain this power from his father and become a powerful demon like him, what would he do?

"He wouldn't want to rule over humans, would he?" You asked yourself, concerned as to what was going to happen after. Deep down, you didn't want that to happen at all and wanted something even better than just whatever he was going to plan. If he wasn't going to rule, was he going to eliminate all the demons in the underrealm? Take on the Prince of Darkness? Test his strength to see how strong he really was? You wished you knew what happened between him and Dante - if you knew, perhaps you could find him and talk to him. Ask him to work with his older brother, you didn't want Vergil to do this alone. You wanted to tell him, you loved him too much to let him suffer alone.

"He wouldn't," you murmured. Continuing reading, you could see he wrote about how he headed over to your father's company and learned that someone else was ruling the company. How he had to force his way to find out what happened and how he tracked you down with the knowledge he needed to find.

\- I heard there was a beauty who sold her body at Shag'n Roll. The pimp named Spice Daddy owned it, and the beauty looked delicate and fragile as if she lived the peaceful, rich life. It must be her. It surely MUST.

He wrote in capitals, you could tell how determined Vergil was to find you and words spoken by many men travelled to his ears and it was where he found you then. You were so happy he did, you were glad he took you away from that place and no matter how ashamed you were, he never once felt like that way nor did he tell you he wanted nothing to do with you.

He was glad he wanted to be with you, how he wanted to marry you once he obtained this power. Flustered once more, now, you were imagining what was going to happen after being married to him. You laughed sheepishly, "k-kids?!" Of course, your parents did say to give them grandchildren.

"How many would he want?"  
You asked yourself, resting your head on the chair's armrest you just couldn't believe it. Though, once calm, you thought about it. A wedding with him, he wouldn't suit a suit, would he? But, then it gave you a chance to wear a wedding dress. For you to live with him somewhere besides the safehouse and have children. You figured Vergil would want a son first, then a daughter after. But, you wondered what if you also had twins? Your head was spinning with so many thoughts, then shaking your head you just didn't want to have any of this until you spoke about it with him first. Couldn't plan everything in mind, could you?

The ground was then shaking, everything was moving as you had to quickly move and hide under the table. Things falling off, glass crashing as the ground stopped after a few minutes. You weren't sure if it was safe to go out, but you knew you had to and crept out slowly, looking outside the window to see a wreckage of houses and something large that towered up. It must be Temen-ni-gru, you thought as you went back to your seat to continue reading the book. It was best to wait a while for Vergil's return, for the power to be finally his so he could return. You knew you couldn't do anything, you couldn't kill demons or do anything that he could, but you had faith he'd achieve his goal.

On the next page, the journal had many scribbles. The amulets combining and a sacrifice of blood, the portal to open to the demon world to obtain power and what else needed to be done as well and it did include about someone who was helping him with all of this, a man who approached him called Arkham. He did seem to know a lot about demons and the revival as well and pairing up with him would be a benefit for him, so he didn't need to do all the work. Even if he found the man strange but also a bother.

Closing it now, you had sighed and waited but hours were passing and all you could do was read books, eat and even take a nap. You were bored and wanted something to do, you could even go out and go shopping with whatever money Vergil had laying around. But you couldn't do that to him, you should just wait; it was frustrating, you thought this wouldn't take too long. Get in and get out, it should have been that simple to obtain Sparda's power. What else was needed?

Oh - Dante. That meant you could see him again _!_ At a time like this? It didn't seem right to, but then again. Perhaps it did? You could always just wait until Vergil had this power but then, you remembered Vergil didn't want you to speak about his younger brother, it wouldn't hurt, would it? Time was passing by, and you let out another sigh. "Let's just wait a while longer." You said to yourself, getting up from the chair and sitting by the bed to wait. The tower was there, you needed to be kept safe. The room was silent and you had nothing to do, letting out a yawn you rested down.

"It won't hurt to take a small rest. I'm sure he'd be back by then." You said to yourself, as you laid down and closed your eyes.  
Your eyes woke up and saw Vergil there, walking in the door with a smile on his face. You could see he obtained his father's power; he was much stronger than before. His mouth opened but you didn't hear what he said as if he was mouthing them. "What did you say?" You asked, your voice hazy. Your arms hugged him; his hand quickly grabbed your throat and shoved you into the wall.

You didn't get what was happening, his eyes closed for a moment then opened again, his icy blue hues were gone and changed to red. His fangs baring and piercing your neck, you had silently screamed. He stared at you with a sinister look, "is this what you love?" He asked, his voice dark as his skin melted and his shapeshifting to a demon.

"Do you still love me?" The voice, horrific enough to say, scary enough to appear as if it were going to kill you. Eyes shot open and panted, it was just a nightmare...you knew Vergil wouldn't ever do anything like that to you, he was a gentleman. He cared and loved you enough to not even be so cruel like that. You could see it was already early in the morning and you needed to eat something. He wasn't back and you were worried. "Maybe I should head over to see him?" You asked yourself, quickly finishing the breakfast you made then getting changed and headed out the door, quickly running towards Temen-ni-gru to go find Vergil.


End file.
